Never Ending Misery
by BackStabbed Rebellion
Summary: Alec can't take this ... misery. An abusive father and the most misfortunate sexuality. Going crazy for a certain Greaser is alll that keeps him alive.
1. Prologue

**Welcome to the prologue of "Never ending misery"**

"Get over here piece of shit!" The dad yells.

Alec is reluctant to walk over but eventually walk over.

"Where's my dinner?" Dad asks violently.

Alec stays silent.

"Maybe you didn't hear me. Where's my dinner!?" Dad screams, throwing a punch that lands on his face.

"Now go make dinner for me and Jenna. You don't deserve any." Dad commands, kicking Alec.

"Dad, leave him alone." Jenna says kneeling down to Alec's side.

"Are you alright?" Jenna asks wiping some blood from his face.

"I'm fine." Alec answers weakly.

"I can't stand seeing you hurt." Jenna says close to tears.

"It's a small price for being gay." Alec says sitting up and wipes the blood from his face.

"Why should he care. Dad should love you for who you are." Jenna says pulling her brother into a hug.

"He's not my dad. He's a monster." Alec pushes away to go make dinner


	2. The Other Family

**First chapter! Review and tell me how you like it, if you have questions, or constructive criticism.**

**That was the preview and this is the real first chapter.**

(3rd person) Chapter 1

The young 14-year-old boy wakes up and moves up from his air mattress. He looks over at his older sister with her long dark brown hair strangling her. He smiles as he gets up to go look at himself in the mirror.

"God, I look terrible." Alec mutters looking into the mirror to see bruises already taking place on his face.

He sighs as he takes off all his old clothes and puts on a new set. He greases up his hair and walks over to his sister.

"Jenna, wake up." He shakes her lightly.

Jenna's hazel eyes met with his azure eyes.

"What time is it?" Jenna says sitting up.

"Its 3:30, I woke you up early. I was guessing you needed time to get ready with how you look now." Alec teases.

"Shut up." Jenna lightly punches him.

"Get ready. I'm coming with you today." Alec says walking away so she can change.

"I'll be down stairs waiting." Alec says trotting down the stairs.

At the bottom of the stair was an angry father.

"Where do you think you're going." He says grabbing the collar of his T-shirt.

"I'm going to work with Jenna." Alec says frightened.

"I want all the money you earn. You hear!" Dad slams Alec to the hard wood floor forcefully and he lands on his back..

"Yes." Alec says having the wind knocked out of him.

"Good. Now make me breakfast. Now!" He demands.

Alec scrambles to the kitchen and starts to eggs. (Yes, the joke was intended.) He keeps looking over his shoulder, wanting Jenna to hurry up. He scoops the eggs into a bowl and they are ready to serve. He walks over to his dad that was in his recliner and he hands him the bowl. Jenna walks down the stairs in her work uniform and she looks over at Alec.

"You ready?" Jenna asks grabbing her wallet and sticks it in her back pocket.

"Yeah, let's go. Its 4:30 so we have to hurry." Alec says slipping on his shoes.

They walk down the streets to the Dingo.

"Did he do anything to you?" Jenna asks quietly.

"He threw me to the ground but that was it." Alec answers as they enter the Dingo.

It was thriving with people. When they first entered, two Greasers where staring Jenna down.

"So you're the bar tender right?" Alec asks, taking a seat at the bar.

"Yeah, I serve drinks." Jenna says checking in.

"I know what bar tenders do. I'm not stupid." Alec says jokingly.

"I was just sayin-" Jenna was cut off by to older Greasers that looked her age.

"Give me a Pabst." One of the Greasers orders.

"Here you go." She hands him the beer.

"What's your name?" He asks.

"Jenna. Yours?" She asks leaning against the counter.

"Steve, Steve Randal." Steve says with a twinkle in his eye.

"I'm Two-Bit. Well, Keith but I prefer Two-Bit." The other Greaser says with a smile, taking a seat next to Steve.

"I'm Jenna Mitchell and this is my brother Alec." She motions to the boy from across the counter.

"Hello!" Two-Bit yells looking over at him.

"Hey." Alec responds quietly.

"Ignore him." Steve says directing it to Alec but keeps his attention on Jenna.

"Umm, okay. I think I'm going to go. Jenna, tell Dad I probably wont come home tonight. Though, he wont care." Alec hops down from the stool.

"Hey." Alec looks over "If you need a place to stay or need somewhere to go, go to this address." Steve scribbles down an address onto the napkin.

"Umm, thanks." Alec stuffs it into his pocket and he walks outside into the sun's heat.

He goes to the park and sits and looks at the fountain. He thinks of what to and he reaches into his pocket for the napkin.

"Umm … I guess I could go." Alec thinks out loud.

He walks down the lonely streets until he sees the house.

'_it's a house? I thought it was a motel or somthin'_

He walks up and knocks on the door.

"Come in!" A deep yells from the inside.

He slowly opens the door and walks in. He walks in to what seems to be the living room and sees 5 people in the room.

"Who are you?" The only blonde in the room asks.

"Umm … Alec Mitchell. Steve told me to come here." He says nervously.

"Oh, you must be new around here. I've also never heard that name before. Unique" A boy says with a book in his hands.

"Umm, yeah. Names?" Alec asks.

"Dallas Winston. Most people call me Dally." Dally answers.

"Johnny Cade." Johnny says glancing over at him.

"Darrel Curtis. Call me Darry, Darrel or even Superman as Steve calls me." He chuckles.

"Sodapop Curtis. Call me Soda." Soda answers.

"Ponyboy Curtis." Ponyboy answers while still reading.

"Okay, thanks." Alec says slipping off his shoes then walks into the living room .

"Come sit next to me." Ponyboy calls from the couch.

Alec moves over to the couch and sits next to him.

"How old are you?" Ponyboy says putting his book down.

"14." Alec answers.

"Are you going to the school?" Ponyboy asks.

"I'm in your Math and Science." Alec answers.

"Oh. Where did you get that scar?" Ponyboy points to the mark on his arm.

"Well … my dad beats me …" Alec says embarrassed.

"So does Johnny's parents. But why you? What did you do? You seem to quiet for you to do something bad." Ponyboy chuckles.

"I'll tell you later. Maybe when we're alone or somthin'." Alec says nervously.

"Well, you can stay here for the night if you want, Alec." Darry says standing up and stretching.

"What time is it?" Alec asks.

"9:00." He answers.

"Okay, I'll stay here for the night. Where am I suppose to sleep?" Alec asks looking around.

"The couch, there's a recliner, maybe Soda and Ponyboy will give up their bed." Darry says looking at his brothers.

"The couch is fine." Alec laughs.

"Okay. Goodnight." Darry says.

Every exchanges their good nights then the house is silent.

'_I love this place! Best of all … Ponyboy's hot …_


	3. When Alec was gone

**People I still need people to sign up for hunger games!**

**Review, Favorite, Follow.**

(3rd person) Chapter 2

"So now that he's gone." Steve says giving a flirty stare at Jenna.

"What can I get you now?" Jenna says leaning against the counter.

"Your number." Steve says seductively.

"Keep trying. You're far from it. Tell me about yourself." Jenna says making a drink for another man.

"I have a specialty with cars." He says with a smile.

"And I have a specialty with drinks. What's your point." Jenna laughs.

Two-Bit giggles.

"I know them inside and out." Steve snaps.

"Drinks are clear. You can see them inside and out." She grins.

Two-Bit laughs harder.

"Yeah, well look at these muscles." Steve flexes.

"Whoa! They are as bloated as your head." Jenna giggles.

"Burn!" Two-bit falls on the ground laughing.

"I like your style." Steve smiles.

"Thank you." She says giving Steve another can of Pabst.

"Can I have that number now." Steve asks.

"Here you go." She scribbles down her number on piece of paper.

"Thank you." Steve says jumping from the bench and walks away.

Two-Bit and Steve walk out of the Dingo.

"I think I'm really in love with her." Steve whispers to himself.

**This is when Alec leave and goes to the Curtis's house. So this is chapter 1.5.**


	4. An Innocent Kiss

**People I still need people to sign up for hunger games!**

**I know this is weird but I would like Fan art for this Fan fiction just to make it more unique. PM and I can give you my Email and I will give you a better description of Alec.**

**Is it good? Please tell me!**

**Review, Favorite, Follow.**

(3rd person) Chapter 3

Alec woke up. He sees his dad standing over him. Alec is unable to move he struggles to move but he can't. His dad's hand slowly comes down to his throat.

"You aren't my son." He growls.

He can't breathe until …

"Alec wake up." Somebody says shaking him.

His eyes fling open and Ponyboy is the one waking him up.

"You were having a nightmare." Ponyboy says a bit concerned.

"Yeah, I was. Thanks." Alec says sitting up and rubbing his eyes.

"Did I says anything?" Alec says afraid he might have said why he gets beat.

"No. You just started thrashing." Ponyboy says half smiling.

"Oh. Okay good. Is anyone else home?" Alec says looking around.

"Nope, Darry and Soda have work. While we're alone. Can you tell me now? Please!" Ponyboy pleads.

"Not yet. It's a secret and I'm not comfortable sharing it yet." Alec says looking at Ponyboy scared-like.

"Don't worry. I wont ask no more." Ponyboy says with his emerald eyes staring into Alec's.

'_Your eyes … they're beautiful … please stop looking at me like that …'_

Alec ducks his head down to hide the blush creeping up on his face.

"Did I do something?" Ponyboy says grabbing Alec's hand.

"No, well, yes. It has to do with that secret." Alec says looking up at Ponyboy through his bangs.

"Huh? I don't get it." Ponyboy says confused.

"For the smartest person in the gang, you're not so bright." Alec kids.

"Just explain it to me. I promise I wont think of you any different." Pony pleads.

'_He wont think of me any different. But what if he's lying. This ruins our friendship. But I can't pass up this opportunity.'_

"Pony …"

'_Wait. Yes I can.'_

"… You said you wouldn't ask anymore." Alec says rubbing his thumb against the back of Pony's hand.

"Oh, yeah. You're right." Ponyboy says looking at his hand.

"Do you want breakfast?" Ponyboy asks feeling bad for trying to force Alec into sharing his secret.

"Yeah sure." Alec says looking up at Pony.

"I'm really sorry though. I didn't mean to push you or anything." Ponyboy says as he walks to kitchen.

"Its fine. I understand." Alec says walking up to the kitchen.

"There's something different about you and I'm thinking that the secret is what makes you different." Ponyboy didn't notice that Alec gotten up from the couch.

Alec sneaks up behinds him and wraps his arms around his stomach. Ponyboy lets out a yelp then smiles when he realizes it was just him.

"That wasn't nice." Ponyboy laughed.

"Whoever said I was?" Alec set his head on Ponyboy's shoulder.

Alec's height was something he loved about himself. He was about three inches taller than Ponyboy. He left his hands and head where a they were and Ponyboy didn't seem to be_ bothered by it which made Alec even happier._

"So what are you making?" Alec holds Ponyboy tighter and he notices but doesn't anything of it.

"Pancakes. They're almost done." Ponyboy says flipping one of them.

"Thank you." Alec says moving his hands to Pony's waist.

"No problem." Ponyboy doesn't mind his hands and continues to make the pancakes.

'_He's so hot … I want to go further. But what if he notices and rejects me as a friend. But glory he's hot.'_

Alec moves away from Ponyboy before he did anything else and walked into the bathroom.

'_He's just a friend … a friend … I wanna be his boyfriend. No! He's just a friend! But he's hot … I don't care! He's just a friend! Nothing more! But I want him to be more … No! Stop thinking like this! This isn't right! Just a friend and keep it at that. Start showing affection when you tell him the secret. The secret …'_

Alec splashes his face with water.

"Breakfast it ready!" He shouts.

He dries his face and walks to the kitchen. The pancakes emit a delicious, mouth-watering smell that makes Alec just eat them plain.

"We have butter and syrup." Ponyboy chuckles.

"That would just cover up the taste. They are perfect the way they are. Plus it's the only thing I've eaten in days." With that, Alec has finished his second pancake.

"Does your dad starve you?" Ponyboy asks concerned.

"Well if today is Saturday … I haven't eaten anything since Thursday." Alec admits starting to eat his 3rd.

"You look fine." Ponyboy says checking out Alec.

"Does this look healthy to you?" Alec stands up and pulls up his shirt.

You could almost see his ribs and somewhat of a build.

"Never mind." Ponyboy says going back to his food.

"Yeah. That's why I'm enjoying this so much." Alec just finished his third.

"Slow down. I can make more." Ponyboy giggles.

"No *Burp* I'm fine. What time is it." Alec searches for a clock.

"1:30." Ponyboy answers.

"Shit. I need to get home. Bye Ponyboy." Alec quickly puts on his jacket.

When her slips on his shoes and opens the door, he was instantly hit with a punch. He looks back and its his dad.

"Hey Alec. Where were you? You made me miss out on breakfast. Now this is your punishment." Dad grabs Alec's shirt collar and throws him to the ground.

He tries to crawl away but was picked up and thrown against a wall. Alec falls to the ground limply and looks at his dad. He looks more satisfied but kicks Alec in the gut before he goes.

"Alec!" Ponyboy runs to his side.

"C'mon! Stay with me!" Ponyboy yells shaking him to keep him awake.

"Ponyboy, I'm fine. I'm used to his punches, but they hurt like a bitch." Alec says sitting up.

"Are you sure you're okay. You don't look it." Ponyboy says examining his body.

"Pony, I'm fine. Trust me." Alec says with a smile.

Ponyboy smiles at Alec's resilience.

"Can you at least go lay down to me feel better." Ponyboy pleads.

"Fine." Alec says getting up and lies on the couch.

"Are you sure you're okay? You look bad." Ponyboy asks again.

"Clean me up when I'm asleep." Alec says closing his eyes.

His mind starts to wander and before he knows it. He's asleep.

_**(This is how I'm going to do time skips. It seems a lot cooler looking)**_

_**Time: 9:30**_

_**Place: Curtis's house**_

_**People in the area: Ponyboy, Alec, Steve , and Jenna.**_

Alec wakes up and sees his sister next to him.

"Jenna?" He asks, making sure its her.

"Yeah?" She says looking over at him.

"Oh. Just making sure." Alec says sitting up

He looks around and sees Pony laying on the floor next to where he was on the couch.

"Why are you on the floor?" Alec asks looking down at Ponyboy.

"'Cause I was worried." Pony responds.

"About what?" Alec asks genuinely confused.

"You, duh. I'm not heartless." Ponyboy answers like it was a stupid question.

"Oh. I never had someone care about me before. Well, beside Jenna. " Alec says sitting up and putting his feet on Ponyboy's chest.

"I'm still down here." He says with the hair getting pushed out of his lungs.

"Oh yeah." Alec says removing his feet.

"Hey, do you want to go look at the stars with Johnny?" Ponyboy says jumping up.

"Yeah sure." Alec says getting up and slips on his shoes.

The walk out into the moon lit streets and walk to the empty lot. They get there and see a fire going. But Johnny's nowhere to be seem.

"He must be with Dally. Do you still want to sit and watch?" Pony asks but its more of pleading.

"I'll stay." Alec says taking a seat on the ground.

"Thank you. Umm … We're alone. Can you tell me that secret now?" Pony asks sitting up and looks over at Alec.

"Umm … Yeah. Close your eyes. I want to show you." Alec says sitting up and faces Ponyboy.

He sits and does what he was told.

'_Well here goes nothing …'_

Alec slowly leans forwards until their lips are touching. Alec doesn't pull away until it has been 5 seconds.

"Are you …" Ponyboy trails off.

"Yeah …"

**How did you like it? Review! Favorite! Follow! Tell your friends, family, anyone! Spread the word about it! But only if you liked it though.**


	5. Love Takes It's Stand

**People I still need people to sign up for hunger games!**

**I know this is weird but I would like Fan art for this Fanfiction just to make it more unique. PM and I can give you my Email and I will give you a better description of Alec.**

**Is it good? Please tell me!**

**Review, Favorite, Follow.**

(3rd person) Chapter 4

"Umm …" Ponyboy's eyes widen.

"Yeah. I'm gay … and I kinda like you …" Alec says fiddling with some grass.

"I have to go." Ponyboy says standing up.

"Pony …" Alec says on the verge of tears.

"I need my space." Ponyboy walks away into the deep, black darkness.

"What have I done?" Alec breaks into tears and forces his face into his palms.

_***Ponyboy's Area***_

'_So he really likes me …'_

He walks down the moon lit streets and kicks a rock along the sidewalk.

'_This can't be happening … This just can't be happening. I forced the secret out of him and I got my answer. I'm rejecting him and he didn't do anything. I'm such a bad person.'_

The rock flies off the sidewalk and Ponyboy gets frustrated.

'_Do I like him or not! That's all I want to know! Come on, Heart! Tell me!'_

He keeps walking down the empty streets awaiting his answer. His heart's answer is …

_***Alec's Area***_

'_I love him! I gave him my answer … why is he rejecting me. He wanted to know the secret and I told him. This isn't fair. My is my life so miserable.'_

Alec sits in the car seat Johnny has and bawls his eyes out. He never loved anyone. He only loved Jenna and that's it, but not like this. Pony made him … happy.

'_This isn't fair! This isn't fair! This isn't fair! Why can't I just be happy for once! Once in my life I just want to be happy! Is that too much to ask for?!'_

"Alec? What happened?" Jenna appears with Steve following her.

He looks over at her then continues to cry.

"Really. What happened?" Jenna asks rubbing Alec's back.

"I told Pony the secret then he ran away." Alec says a bit comforted by Jenna's motion.

"I'm sorry. I also wanted to tell you that Steve and I are dating now." Jenna says as Steve wraps his hand around her.

He looks up at her then at Steve.

"I'm so happy for you." He says between clenched teeth.

Alec gets up and storms away. He's very Jealous.

"Was it something I said?" Jenna looks at Steve.

Steve shrugs his shoulders.

_**Ponyboy and Alec**_

Ponyboy and Alec eventually run into each other after walking on the streets for 10 min. They look at each other then it turns awkward. Alec kicks imaginary dust and Ponyboy looks at a car near by.

"So …" Ponyboy says looking at Alec through the corner of his eye.

"So …" Alec repeats what Pony had said.

"So do you really … you know …" Ponyboy asks seriously.

"Yeah." Alec says looking up at Ponyboy.

"Oh …" Ponyboy looking down at his feet.

'I'm going." Alec says turning around.

"No, wait." Ponyboy runs up and grabs Alec's should, not letting him walk away.

"We can't just act like this didn't happen. We need to talk," Ponyboy says turning Alec around.

**Oh, how will this talk go? Is Ponyboy's heart's answer revealed? Does Ponyboy like Alec? Review!**


	6. Forgotten

People I still need people to sign up for hunger games!

I know this is weird but I would like Fan art for this Fanfiction just to make it more unique. PM and I can give you my Email and I will give you a better description of Alec.

Is it good? Please tell me!

Review, Favorite, Follow.

(3rd person) Chapter 5

"We could but you're choosing not to." Alec corrects him.

"Whatever. But really, we need to talk about this." Ponyboy says taking him and make him sit in the bench.

"So how long have you felt like this?" Ponyboy says sitting next to Alec.

"Since I first saw you. You know, like love at first sight." Alec half smiles at how cheesy it sounds.

"Yeah, I know what you mean. But why me? Soda is a lot better looking than me." Ponyboy questions.

"Not to me. I think innocence looks better." Alec says stealing a look at Ponyboy.

"Oh, umm … thanks I guess. But why me? What about me makes me so attractive to you?" Ponyboy wants to know badly.

"Your smile, soft skin, innocent looks, emerald eyes, lean body … Everything about you." Alec admits.

"A-All those things…" Ponyboy blushes.

"Everything." Alec reminds him.

"U-Umm … Thanks." Ponyboy says slowly.

"Anything else you want to know?" Alec asks.

"I'm just confused. It's the second day I've known you and you already love me. I'm not sure if I like this." Ponyboy says trying to keep his mind opened for this.

Ponyboy has heard everyone talk about how sick minded gays are and how nobody should talk to them and how they shouldn't be able to live. But Alec is different. He keeps it well hidden and he never really made Pony think he was gay at any point in time. Ponyboy pondered about his sexuality before. He wasn't really sure if he was gay or straight. But it's right here, right now for him to make his choice.

Ponyboy slowly slid his hand on top of Alec's and grasped it lightly. Alec smiled and scooted closer to Ponyboy.

"Do you … you know …" Alec says looking over at Ponyboy.

"Yeah, I think so. Either that or I have a stomach ache." Ponyboy laughs as he puts his head on Alec's shoulder.

"I highly doubt it's a stomach ache." Alec wraps his arm around Pony and pulls him in closer.

"I don't think it is either." Ponyboy agrees then rests his hand on Alec's knee.

"So how are we going to tell everyone?" Ponyboy asks.

"How about we don't." Alec answers.

"Fine. But let's hurry and get home." Ponyboy says rushing Alec.

"Hold your Ponyboy … See what I did there …" Alec laughs at his pun.

"That's a new one." Ponyboy half laughs half scolds.

"C'mon! You got to admit that was funny." Alec says standing up and holds out his hand for Ponyboy.

"Fine. It was a little funny. But let's get home. It's getting a little cold out here." Ponyboy accepts his hand and gets pulled up.

"Oh, here." Alec wraps his jacket around Ponyboy's shoulders.

"Thanks." Ponyboy says smelling Alec on the jacket.

"No problem." Alec says smiling at Ponyboy.

They walked in silence, enjoying each other's presents. The street lights turned on by the time they go home. When they entered, Dally and Johnny were sitting and talking about something. (Probably about his last broad or his experience in New York) Steve and Soda were arm wrestling; Darry was making dinner, and Two-Bit was playing a game of Poker with Jenna. It confused Alec that Steve wasn't talking to Jenna or was making any sort of contact at all. When the door shut, everyone looked over.

"Aye! Pony! Where have you been?" Soda says glancing up from his arm wrestle with Steve.

"You know. Out." Ponyboy said stealing a glance at Alec.

Jenna makes a gesture with her finger that nobody notices that means 'Are you two okay?' Alec responds with slight nod.

"Pony! Come play poker with us!" Two-Bit shouts dealing Ponyboy's hand of cards.

Ponyboy walks over and grabs them.

"Jenna's really good. Be careful." Two-bit warns Ponyboy.

"Two-Bit, you're just bad at poker." Ponyboy laughs.

Two-Bit narrows his eyes on Ponyboy.

"I'm watching you." Two-Bit says like the way people say on T.V

Pony laughs then goes back to the game. Alec walks into the kitchen to see Darry slaving over a hot stove.

"Want help?" Alec asks.

"Umm … Who are you?" Darry asks genuinely confused.

"Alec. Remember me? You let me sleep on your couch." Alec explains.

"I let a stranger sleep on our couch?" Darry chuckles.

"I'm Jenna's brother. I introduced myself yesterday night." Alec says raising a brow.

"I don't know who you are." Darry says looking over at him once more.

"Soda, Do you remember me?" Alec asks looking over at the arm wrestler.

"Who are you?" Soda looks up from his arm wrestling match that is still going on.

"Is me. Alec." Alec says getting confused on how they could forget him so quickly.

"Doesn't ring a bell." Soda laughs at his memory.

"Steve?" Alec asks.

"Yeah, Alec?" Steve answers.

"Okay you remember me. Dally? Johnny?" Alec asks shifting his weight to his left leg.

"Yeah." Johnny responds quietly.

"Yep." Dally responds quickly.

"Umm … okay. Two-Bit?" Alec leans against the doorway.

"Yeah." He answers.

"Umm, Okay? How come only you two are the only ones who don't remember me?" Alec looks over at Darry.

"I don't know. Maybe because you haven't done anything significant for them to remember you." Two-Bit chuckles.

"Yeah? Well I'm d- …" Alec bites his tongue.

Alec was about to tell about him and Ponyboy.

"Yeah, I have done anything …" Alec looks at Ponyboy before he says anything else.

"Yeah that's it …" Ponyboy sighs with relief.

_**Review. I tried doing better but if it got worst. Tell me.**_


	7. Final Fight

**I'm really trying to make this better. It seems like it's getting worse by the way you are acting. Is it?**

**Please review and if you have any pointers, tell me!**

(3rd person) Chapter 6

After an hour of sitting at the Curtis home, Jenna and Alec decide to go home.

"I think I'm gonna go. Jenna, you coming?" Alec asks standing up and slips on his shoes.

"Yeah, sure. Bye." Jenna waves as she walks out.

They walk out into the brisk night. Jenna's face turns rosy but Alec is resilient to the cold. Mother Nature's cordless hair dryer blowing through his pitch black hair. Jenna's ponytail swaying gently behind her.

"So what happened between you and Pony?" Jenna breaks the silence.

"That's for me to tell and you to figure out. I'm not telling you. It's a secret." Alec says trying to stay secretive about everything that happened between them.

"C'mon! Tell me! I'm your sister!" Jenna begs.

"I'm keeping that to myself. I'm keeping this private." Alec says walking away from Jenna.

"I told you about Steve and me! So are you two dating? C'mon just tell me that." Jenna catches up and put her arm around him so he can escape.

"I'm not answering any of your questions. What happened between me and Pony, stays between me and him." Alec stays stubborn.

"So you are!?" Jenna jumps to conclusion.

"I'm not telling. My lips are sealed." Alec says now starting to get angry with her constant begging.

"Alec! Tell me!" Jenna says not getting carried away.

"Jenna, stop. I'm not telling and that is final." Alec says serious.

Alec storms away getting angry with her. He just can't be flaunting around, telling everyone is gay. Alec's mom left because he was gay. In her exact words:

"_I can't live around a gay! They are sick minded and putrid! Someone should really set your mind straight. You disgusting, bastard!" _

By the time they came home, their dad was blitzed. He was staggering around the house. Tumbling over lamps, kicking over chairs, knocking into tables. He was way past the buzz. They walk in and Dad catches Alec in mid jog.

"Alec! Get … over here … you fag .." He says struggling to keep his balance.

He shuffles over and awaits his beating. Instead of a normal punch, he gets his cheek sliced open. Blood slowly oozed from his cheek. Alec gently grazed the cut with his fingers and looked up at his dad with eyes glazed over.

"Aww. The baby going to cry?" He dad sneers.

Dad slashes a hole in Alec's shirt and it slices through his skin. Blood pours out like a waterfall. Alec falls to the floor holding his chest. The blood wont stop coming out and he feels weaker and weaker.

"Oh. Is the little fag weak? Is he in pain?" He smiles creepily.

Alec stands up a looks him straight in the eye.

"Son of bitch." Dad scowls.

"I am your son right?" Alec grins.

Dad stabs directly into Alec. The knife piercing through his skin like a bullet through a watermelon. Alec falls limply into his dads arms until he pushes him off of him.

"Nighty-Night. Sweet nightmares." Dad says with a smirk plastered onto his fearful face.

Alec's vision shifts in and out. His sight getting blurrier and blurrier. His eyes becoming heavier and heavier. A red haze covering his vision. A pool of maroon liquid slowly draining from his body. Jenna walks down the stairs to see her brother dying at the bottom.

"Alec! C'mon! Stay with me! Please! Don't die!" She shook him violently.

His eyes rolled to the back of his head. Jenna was frantic to get to the phone and call the hospital.

"Hello hospital! My brother has been stabbed and he's loosing a lot of blood. He's dying and we need an ambulance.

"Okay. What your area." The man says firmly.

"95678 West Minor." Jenna speeds the address.

"We'll be over." The man says then hangs up.

Jenna rushed back over to Alec then shook him violently.

"Alec! Please! Just please live! Do it for Pony …" She whispers the last part.

Alec thinks of Ponyboy. All he had to do to get them together.

'_Pony … If I don't make it … Just always remember … I love you …'_

It's hard for Alec to think. The amount of blood loss is hard for him. The ambulance comes and they go to the hospital.

_**Time: 1:30 P.M**_

_**Place: Hospital**_

_**People in the area: Alec, Jenna, Steve, Dally**_

The room was filled with a gloomy atmosphere. They've never really seen someone so close to death before. They have seen people die. They have seen people with scratches and cuts and bruises. But not closed to death. The only thing you could hear was Alec's audible breathing. The nurse came into the room to check up on Alec.

"So he's going to be okay? Right?" Steve asks the nurse.

"We're not so sure at the moment." The nurse says with fake sorrow.

"I don't know what to say. I've never really talked to him." Dally says putting his middle and pointer fingers on his temple.

"No one really has. Only Pony. They've become real good friends. Maybe you should call the house." Steve suggests.

Dally walks over the phone. He punches the digits and the phone rings. Some one picks up the phone.

"Sodapop speaking." A voice answers.

"Hey, man, Its Dally. It's about Alec. He's been beaten badly. I think you want to bring Pony down to see this." Dally says tapping his foot against the floor.

"Umm … Whose Alec?" Soda says grabbing the car keys.

"You've met him twice. You can bring Darry if you want but Ponyboy is the only one who really knows him." Dally says glancing at Alec.

"Okay, Darry is deciding to tag along. Apparently he remembers him. Okay, we'll be down in a bit." Soda hangs up the phone.

"They'll be down in a bit." Dally takes a seat then places his finger to his temple.

"Okay." Steve says looking over at Jenna.

Jenna is leaning on the bed, not taking her eyes off Alec. She didn't want to lose the closest person to her. Alec lays passed out cold. Paler than the color white and shows no movement. The only thing showing he's alive is the heart rate monitor. Its moving at s normal pace but his body doesn't show any way of being normal.

"Jenna, he'll be fine." Steve says grasping her hand.

"How can you be so sure." The first couple of words she as has spoken since she has arrived.

"Just trust me." Steve says moving closer to her.

"I'll trust you on this one …" Jenna doesn't really trust him ….

"Thank you." Steve says after kissing her on the cheek.

Darry is the first through the door. As soon as he sees Alec, he winces.

"Gah! What happened to him?" Darry shuts his eyes.

"He got sliced up good by his pop." Dally says quietly.

Ponyboy walks in the room and stops at the sight of Alec. He rushed to his side and tears welled up in his eyes.

"My god …" Pony whispers.

Soda walks in and looks at Alec confused.

"Is this Alec?" Soda asked confused.

"Yeah, it is." Darry says looking over at Soda.

"Oh." He says embraced.

"Is he going to make it?" Ponyboy asked worried.

"They said-" Steve was cut off by a long beeping sound.

Everyone looked at the heart beat monitor and there is a long line going across it.

Alec is Dead.


	8. His Return

**Oh I couldn't leave you hanging for a week.**

**I'm really trying to make this better. It seems like it's getting worse by the way you are acting. Is it?**

**Please review and if you have any pointers, tell me!**

(3rd person) Chapter 7

"No … This can't be happening. THIS CANT BE HAPPENING!" He screamed and ran out of the room.

Doctors rush into the room with their defibrillator.

"Everyone out!" She pushed everyone out of the room.

"Clear!" Another doctor yells as the pump electric surges into his body.

_**Ponyboy**_

"I loved him …" He whispers as he walks down the moon lit side walks.

The night was as dark as Alec's hair. The stars glisten and twinkled as they floated against the black backdrop. Pony's tears hit the ground with a small plop. He remembers where he is at. This is where he found feeling for the taller fellow.

"Why does everything I love have to die. Mom, Dad, and now Alec …" Ponyboy mutters as he remembers the moment between Alec and himself.

"This just can't be happening. It's just a nightmare. Yeah, just a nightmare. I'll wake up and he'll be smiling down at me. Heh, yeah." He lies to himself.

"This isn't a nightmare … This is reality. Alec is dead." Ponyboy falls to his knees.

"I'm not dead." Alec appears with his wounds fully healed.

Ponyboy looks up and runs to this figure and attempts to hug it but it disappears into thin air.

"I'm going crazy. I'm officially going insane. I just need to calm down." He walks up to the empty lot to where Johnny is laying peacefully on the ground. Staring up into the stars. Just like Ponyboy and Alec did before he …

"Hey, Johnny." Pony takes a seat next to him.

"You look a little shaken. You okay, Pone?" Johnny asks looking at the boy.

"Uh, yeah. Just fine. Alec died though." Pony says twisting blades of grass with his finger.

"Golly, that's terrible. I was looking forward to meeting him." Johnny says shocked.

"Yeah. He was a real good friend. Kinda past best friends you could say." Ponyboy grimaced as a tear threatened to fall.

"But you only knew the guy for two days. How is that possible?" Johnny questions.

"A lot can happen in two days and he sure did make that happen." Ponyboy shed the tear and followed by others.

"Pone, I'm sorry you lost him. Just cheer up a little. You still got me." He scoots over and rubs Ponyboy's back.

"Yeah that's true." He laughs.

"You also got me …" A weak voice called out behind him as two strong arms weakly grabbed him.

He yelped then turned around to see who it was.

"Alec!"

_**Yes! Alec is alive! Haha! Its called being revived, Duh! Review Please!**_

_**~Backstabbed~**_


	9. Escaping the hospital

**Oh I couldn't leave you hanging for a weak.**

**I'm really trying to make this better. It seems like it's getting worse by the way you are acting. Is it?**

**Please review and if you have any pointers, tell me!**

(3rd person) Chapter 8

_**What happened at the hospital …**_

"He was the only family member I had left." She cried into the palms of her hand.

"Jenna I'm really sorry. He didn't look that bad before …" Steve rubbed Jenna's back.

"Hey, they're trying to revive him so calm down." Dally commands forcefully.

She quits her crying and stares at the floor intensely.

'_Please, God. I know he's gay, but please. Let him live. He's the only thing I got.' _She prays.

"Good news! We were able to revive him! Congratulations!" The nurse says cheerfully.

"Thank god!" Jenna jumped up.

"You can come see him now. He was a wake after we were done so you can see him now." She moves out of the way to let them through.

When they enter, there was an empty room.

_**Alec's Area**_

'_I got to find him … Even if it's the last thing I do …'_

Alec walks the lonely streets only wearing the skinny jeans he was wearing earlier that day.

'_Where is he … I'm getting weaker …'_

He continued to stagger down the sidewalks until he reached the open lot. He saw two figures and one seemed to be Johnny. He decided to walk over and see if the other one was Pony.

-You still got me." Johnny scoots over and rubs Ponyboy's back.

"Yeah that's true." Pony laughs.

"You also got me …" Alec said weakly and wrapped his arms around Ponyboy.

He yelped then turned around to see who it was.

"Alec!" Pony gasped.

_**Yep! He escaped the hospital wearing only skinny jeans. No shoes, no shirt. Still got service.**_


	10. Mr Sandman

**I'm really trying to make this better. It seems like it's getting worse by the way you are acting. Is it?**

**Please review and if you have any pointers, tell me!**

(3rd person) Chapter 9

_**Time: 10:24 P.M**_

_**Location: Open Lot**_

_**People in the area: Johnny, Ponyboy, Alec**_

"Yep … In the flesh." He answered weakly and took a seat next to Ponyboy.

"I thought you were gone for good!" Ponyboy cried as he hugged Alec.

"I'm here. Ponyboy, calm down …" Alec coos.

"I j-just would miss you a lot …" Ponyboy pulls away with his eyes glazed over and his knees pulled up to his chest, kinda embarrassed that he did that in front of Johnny.

"Now I see what you mean …" Johnny says looking over at Ponyboy.

"W-what do you mean?" Ponyboy asks sniffling.

"He's passed a best friend. He's like another brother. A family member. I see what you mean." Johnny looks a little upset.

"Don't worry Johnnycake. I can be your big brother. We are a lot alike." Alec wraps his arm around Johnny and smiles.

"First, I'm older than you-"

"How old are you?"

"Sixteen." Johnny answers.

"Oh. Well, I'm going to treat you like a younger brother, but continue on."

"Second, how are we a lot alike?" Johnny asks a bit confused about how they don't look-alike, sound alike, act alike.

"How do you think I got these gashes and stab wounds?" Alec asks like it's a stupid question.

"A Soc?" He answers.

"Nope. My dad."

"What?! My dad doesn't beat me that badly!" Johnny's shocked.

"Well, that's one thing. Our hair color is the same … that's all I got." He laughs putting Johnny into a full nelson.

"Say uncle!" Alec says with laughter.

"Uncle! Uncle!" Johnny squirms.

"Aww … you give up too easily …" Alec whines.

"Well you just got out of the hospital and I don't want to hurt you badly." Johnny says tugging at Alec's gauze.

"Oh, yeah." He looks down at his abdomen and realizes he's not wearing a shirt.

"Shouldn't we go back to the hospital? Tell everyone you're okay?" Ponyboy chimes.

They both look at him then nod slightly. They help Alec up and walk down the streets.

Alec humming a tune all three knew.

"Mr. Sandman." Ponyboy sung along with Alec's tune.

"Bring me a dream." Johnny chimed in.

"Bam, Bam, Bam, Bam." Alec added.

"Make him the cutest I've every seen." Ponyboy sung.

"Bam, Bam, Bam, Bam." Alec sung.

_(If you know this song, Play it as you listen! Add to the effect of their singing. Its "Mr. Sandman" By "The Chordettes" I'm going to add the first letter of the person's first name of whoever sings that line to the end of that line. Enjoy.)_

"Give him two lips like roses and clovers." P (Like this)

"Bam, Bam, Bam, Bam." A

"Then tell him that his lonesome nights are over." J

"Sandman." J & P

"I'm so alone." P

"Bam, Bam, Bam, Bam." A

"Don't have nobody to call my own." J

"Bam, Bam, Bam, Bam." A

"Please turn on your magic beam." J & P

"Mr. Sandman bring me a dream." P

The trio look at each other and start laughing.

_(Did you like it? I thought it was actually kinda fun to add. I'll add another song. P.M me a song that you want me to do. But I have another song in mind.)_

"Well, that was something." Johnny said after he was done laughing.

"We should do this again some time." Alec laughs.

"Yeah. But lets get to the hospital first." Ponyboy suggest.

**Review!**


	11. Spending the Night

**I'm really trying to make this better. It seems like it's getting worse by the way you are acting. Is it?**

**Please review and if you have any pointers, tell me!**

(3rd person) Chapter 10

They walk into the lonely, dark, putrid, disease filled hospital and see the four standing in the waiting room. They haven't noticed that they have walked into the hospital and sit in unease.

"H-Hey." Alec greets uneasily.

They look at him confused then the gloom turned into cheer.

"Alec!" Jenna jumps up and hugs him.

"Where were you?!" Jenna cries intensely.

"I went looking for Ponyboy. I'm back though." Alec smiles and pushes away from her.

A surge of pain over takes Alec's abdominal muscles and sharp pains attack the gashes. Excruciating pain takes over the 14 year-old's body.

"Shit!" Alec takes a knee.

"Are you okay?" Ponyboy asks worriedly a rushes to his side along with Johnny and Jenna.

"T-The … P-Pain … It hurts." Alec's eyes are tightly shut and his fists clenched.

"Should we get a nurse?" Johnny asks Jenna.

"U-Umm. I don't know." She answers frantically.

"God Dammit! Get a Doctor!" Alec shouts falling over and starts to cringe.

"We need a Doctor!" Ponyboy yells.

A group of Doctors come by and check him out. Moving his arms out-of-the-way and starts looking for the source of pain.

"Kid, open your mouth." He commands.

He does as he was told and the Doctors shove a pill into his mouth.

"Swallow it." Another commands.

He swallows it and they move away.

"He should be feeling better. We gave him a pain pill so that should do it."

"Thank you." Jenna says shaking each doctors hands.

"He needs rest. Take him home." The doctor says looking at Jenna straight in the eyes.

"U-Umm …" Jenna looks Darry.

"He can stay with us for now." Darry smiles.

"Thanks." Jenna smiles then looks back at Alec.

"I need to go. It's almost 12." Jenna rushes out of the hospital.

"You two ready to go?" Darry asks standing up.

"Yeah." Ponyboy says standing up.

"Yep." Soda jumps up.

"Can you stand up?" Ponyboy leans over and places his hands on his knees.

"I-I can try." Alec sits up.

Alec shakily puts his hands to the ground and pushes up. He plants his feet to the ground and stands up but not up straight.

"Try walking."

Alec glares at him for a moment then looks down at his feet. He picks one up the heavily presses it to the ground. He moves the other foot in the same way.

"Kinda. It hurts though but I can manage."

"That's what I like to see! A Greaser who isn't afraid of pain." Dally moves over to Alec and puts him into a head lock.

Alec jabs his elbow into Dally's gut and turns around with his fists ready.

"I'm not afraid to fight either." Alec smirks.

"Heh, no thanks. You're weak and it would be unfair." Dally smiles then ruffles Alec's hair.

"Nope, You're just scared of loosing." Alec's smirk gets bigger.

"We'll settle this later. Lets get home." Ponyboy pushes Alec through the hospital door.

_**Time: 12:30**_

_**Location: Curtis's home**_

_**People in area: Soda, Darry, Ponyboy, and Alec**_

"Thanks again." Alec says once again.

"No problem." Darry answers.

"Hey, Soda. Can Alec sleep with me tonight?" Ponyboy pleads.

"Whatever you want kiddo." Soda smiles.

"Thank you." Pony hugs Soda "Goodnight."

"Night." Soda ruffles Pony's hair.

Ponyboy directs Alec into his room.

"Do you want to change into anything?" Pony asks.

"Nah, Skinny Jeans are comfortable."

"Yah sure?"

"Yep." Alec walks over to the bed and sits on it.

"Hey, Pony?" Alec stares blankly down at his lap.

"Yeah, Alec?" Ponyboy enters the bathroom.

Alec waits for Pony to enter the room before he says anything. Pony enters the room with his brows raised.

"I love you." Alec looks up Ponyboy.

"You too." Pony smiles.

They lay down in the soft bed. Pony moves over and lays his head on Alec's bare chest. Alec grins and moves his left hand over to Pony's waist.

"Hey, Alec."

"Yeah?"

"I love you."

"You too, Pony."

_**Time: 9:33**_

_**Location: Curtis Home**_

_**People in area: Alec, Pony, Soda, Darry**_

Alec's eyes open slightly and he looks around. He's in Pony's room. He looks down and sees Pony still sleeping on his chest. His audible breathing makes Alec giggle a little, finding it a bit cute. Alec doesn't want to awaken the slumbering boy so he sits silently. So Alec looks around the room and makes mental notes.

'_Where's his folks?'_

Alec took great observations of the picture in the wooden frame on the night stand next to him. There's an older man. Older than Darry. Must be his dad. His eyes colder than Darry's and looks a lot stronger. To his left was a woman. Soda has a big resemblance to her. Her fun smile, jubilant dressing. Their mom. Then there was a smaller boy in between the two. His eyes a green as emeralds. His auburn hair with short curls. He looked like the perfect mix between the two. It's Ponyboy.

"Hhhhmmm." Ponyboy groans as he stretches and his emerald eyes landing on Alec who was still gazing at the picture.

"That's my mom and dad." Ponyboy said not moving from his current position.

"I figured as much." Alec continued to look at the picture of the three.

"They died a car crash a while back." Ponyboy said gloomily.

"I'm sorry." Alec said caressing Pony's cheek.

"Its fine. I'm over it." Pony smiles.

"Lets get breakfast." Pony moves out of bed.

Alec jumps up and follows Ponyboy into the kitchen. When they walk in, there's a note hanging on to the 'fridge by a magnet.

'_Dear Pony and Alec,_

_Me and Darry have decided to go out to eat because you and Alec wouldn't wake up any sooner and we were starving. So help yourself to anything you would like but we are out of cake just to let ya know._

_Your bro,_

_Soda'_

"Well that limits our options to everything in the house." Pony smirks.

Alec stood against the wall and looked out the door. His right foot pressed against the wall. He could only think about Pony and his parents. Ponyboy notices he has something bothering Alec so he walked up and asked.

"Somthin' bothering you?" Ponyboy asks kinda close to Alec.

"Just thinking about you." Alec doesn't move his eyes away from the door.

Ponyboy moves closer to Alec and kisses him. This was their second kiss. Alec wrapped his hands around Pony's waist. Pony puts his hand around Alec's neck and doesn't want to let go until …

"WHAT'S GOING ON HERE!" A deep voice booms.

Ponyboy looks over but Alec looks away in shame. They remove their hands from each other.

"Darry I can explain!"

**Review, favorite, follow please!**


	12. Somthing to Remember

**I'm really trying to make this better. It seems like it's getting worse by the way you are acting. Is it?**

**Please review and if you have any pointers, tell me!**

(3rd person) Chapter 11

"Start explaining." Darry commands.

Ponyboy looks at Alec then at Darry then back at Alec.

"Let me take him to the couch really quick. He looks sick." Ponyboy starts to leads Alec to the couch.

When he sits Alec down onto the couch, Darry is right behind him. Ponyboy turns around and is startled by the little space between him and Darry.

"I'm waiting." Darry folds his arms and taps is foot.

"U-Umm … Ok." Pony starts.

Ponyboy explains everything that happened between them. Starting with the pancakes and ended with what just happened. How they got together and how he walked all the way from the hospital to the open lot to see him and how good Alec made him feel about himself. When He was finished, Darry had the same disgusted, disapproved look on his face.

"You're not allowed to talk, look, or even be in the same room as him." Darry commands.

Ponyboy feels heart-broken. If it could, his heart would have broke into two.

"Darry you cant do this." Ponyboy pleads.

"Yes I can and you will be grounded if you break these rules."

"SHUT UP! YOU CANT DO THIS!" Ponyboy yells.

Just then a hand landed on his shoulder. He was about to hit that person until he realize it was Alec.

"I think it would be best if I go … See you-… Never mind. Just bye, forever I'm guessing." Alec says with tears welled up in his eyes.

"B-But."

"Pony. It was fun while it lasted. Just don't forget me. You dig?" Alec said as a tear dropped.

"Alec-"

"Ponyboy. Don't make it harder than it has to be." Alec forced a smile upon his face.

"B- … I wont forget. I promise." Ponyboy's eyes are now crimson with tears.

"J-Just stay strong and live life to the fullest. You'll never know when it's going to end." Alec dropped another tear.

"I will. And hey, don't forget to look at the stars." Ponyboy smiled.

Alec smiled then moved away from Ponyboy and moves to the hallway. He slips on his shoes and walks out the door. And with that, Alec is gone.

"You just hate seeing me happy, don't you?" Ponyboy glared at Darry before storming into his room and slams the door.

_**With Alec …**_

Alec walked down the sidewalks not knowing where he was going but all he knew he wasn't going home. He sung a familiar song that brought too many happy memories.

"Mr. Sandman … Bring me a dream … Make him the cutest that I've ever seen …" He sung quietly.

"Give him two lips like roses and clovers … Then tell him that him that his lonesome nights are over …" A tear streamed down his face.

"Sandman … I'm so alone … Don't have nobody to call my own … Please turn on your magic beam … Mr. Sandman … Bring me … A dream …" Alec sung so weakly that it sounded like normal talking when he was about finished.

His heart-broken in two, stab wounds all over his body, walking around with only skinny jeans to keep you warm, no shoes or shirt … just the life he wanted. He sat at the bench that him and Pony first sat at when they started dating and thought about one thing. Ponyboy. That's all he thought about. Alec couldn't shake these thoughts about him. His smile, soft skin, emerald eyes, lean body … everything about him. More tears streamed down his face.

'_You got what you wanted, God. What else are you going to take away from me? You can't take my life away from 'cause you already did that. You took Ponyboy. Why they hell do you hate me so much!? What did I do to deserve this?! I didn't do anything … Please just stop … This isn't funny any more … You've actually gone as far as killing me … please just stop all of this …'_

Alec sits up straight and looks around. No one. He jumps up and decides to look for Steve. He can talk to Steve, right?

_**With Ponyboy …**_

'_Fuck this! Fuck everything! Fuck my life! I can't just be happy! Alec was the closest thing to happiness I had and you took him away! Darry I fucking hate you! Why the hell does it matter to you that I'm gay! Just because you can't find fucking love doesn't mean no one can! You aren't the boss of me! You are just a wanna be dad!'_

Ponyboy cries into his pillow. He's been like this since Alec left. He didn't stop crying and never came out of the room.

"Pony, open up." A muffled voice came from the other side of the door. It was Darry.

"No! Get the hell away from me!" Ponyboy screams.

"Pony, we need to talk about this."

"We don't have to, you're just choosing to." Pony used a line he picked up from Alec.

"Shut up and open the door."

"Never!" Pony yells.

"What happened?" Soda asks.

"Well … Pony has finally came out of the closet and I found him kissing Alec. I told him he wasn't able to talk to him ever or else he'll get grounded." Darry explained like it was no big deal.

Soda gave him a look that said it all.

'_Are you just that fucking stupid.'_

"That's like saying … You aren't able to talk or look at me or Ponyboy. Darry are you that in cold-hearted?" Soda explains.

"Hey! Our kid brother isn't going to be gay and I will do anything to make sure he's not. This was one of the way I thought how." Darry glared a bit.

"Fine, but don't come whining to me when It bites you in the ass." Soda says walking off.

_**Time: 12:08 A.M**_

_**Location: Steve's house**_

_**People in the area: Alec and Steve**_

Alec knocks semi loudly at the front door. He hears a shuffling and the door handle turn. Steve answers the door.

"'Ello." He answers.

"Hey, can I talk to you for a bit?" Alec ask as he holds his left wrist with his right hand.

"Yeah sure." He opens the door wider to let him through.

Alec walks in the door and takes off his shoes. He looks around and sees no one around.

"Where is everyone?" Alec asks.

"They went on vacation and I stayed behind to hold the fort down." Steve dig through the cabinets.

"So what did you come to talk about?" Steve asks.

"Well … I'm not sure if Jenna already told you but … I'm gay …" Alec waits for his response.

"Yeah she told me. You really don't act it." Steve still acts nonchalant.

"So I've heard but this still isn't it. Well, I dated Ponyboy and we broke up because of Darry. He saw us kissing and now we aren't able to talk to each other." Alec explains the mouthful.

"Wow, that's harsh."

"Yeah, I was wondering if you could talk to him about that." Alec asks worried of his response.

"Yeah, I'll try."

**Thank Steve. He's trying! Review, Follow, Favorite.**


	13. When Sparks Fly

**Sorry! I've been busy and I felt so bad that I wrote three other stories. 2 of the 3 are spin-offs. One is "What if Alec didn't like Ponyboy?" And the other is a pin off of the spin-off. Confusing, right? Is "What if Travis liked Alec?" It'll make more sense when I post them. But thank you for reading and being so patient.**

**I'm really trying to make this better. It seems like it's getting worse by the way you are acting. Is it?**

**Please review and if you have any pointers, tell me!**

(3rd person) Chapter 12

"Thanks, that really means a lot." Alec mutters, taking a seat on the couch.

"Now I just need to find out where to stay … Can't go home. Can't go to the Curtis's …" Alec groans.

"You can stay here till the folks come back." Steve pulls out a bag of potato chips.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, you can sleep on the couch."

"Kay, thanks. I'll be back. I'm going to go get stuff from my room." Alec gets up from the couch.

"Wait a bit and I'll come with you." Steve says with a mouth full of chips.

"U-Umm … It's just a few things. Its just clothes and a Saxophone." Alec explains.

"You play Saxophone?"

"And Trumpet, play soccer and football, and I'm an actor." Alec grins.

"That different. Never heard of a Greaser do all those things." Steve raises a brow.

"Is it bad?"

"No, but Dally should be happy that you play football considering that's his favorite sport." Steve rolls up the bag and puts it into the place where he found it.

Just then Dally walked through the door not minding to knock like a normal person.

"Speaking of the devil." Alec mutters.

"What about me?" He glares at Alec like it was a bad thing.

"This kid over here play Saxophone, Trumpet, football, and soccer." Steve wraps his arm around Alec.

Dally take close examinations of the boy. Seeing if he had a build or not, strength, and many other things. Alec getting worried that he would laugh, not thinking he was good enough for his likings.

"At least some else does." Dally smiles with approval.

"Thanks." He smiles shyly.

"So what position?"

"Full back."

"Aren't you a little small for that position." Dally questions.

"I'm tall for my age, plus I'm stronger than you think." Alec snapped.

"Why aren't you a cocky one." Dally's New York accent shined through.

"Want to fight?" Alec readied his fists.

"Nah, I'm way too old to be fighting pipsqueaks like you." He chuckled.

"Shut up." He muttered.

"Whatever, let's get his stuff." Steve pushed the two through the door.

_**Time: 1:30 P.M**_

_**Location: Mitchell household**_

_**People in area: Steve, Dally, Alec, Mr. Mitchell**_

Alec rushed into the house, trying to get unnoticed but that failed.

"Hey, buddy." Mr. Mitchell said with an evil grin.

Alec swore under his breath and walked over. Mr. Mitchell instantly threw him into the T.V that was a few feet away. A crash came along and sparks flew and burned Alec's back. The other two came in and saw everything happen.

"Don't touch him!" Dally yelled and pushed Mr. Mitchell against the wall.

"Why, are one of these kids your boyfriend you fag?" He spat.

Dally thought about what he said but wanted to ask Alec what he meant afterwards. Steve picked Alec up and slung him over his shoulder. He ran up the stairs and put all the clothes into a garbage bag. He grabbed his saxophone case, ran down the stairs, then out the door. Dally moved away and ran to the door.

"What did he mean by boyfriends?" Dally asked out of breath.

Alec's ears stung as he was soon to find out.

"Alec is gay." Steve muttered.

He knew instantly that Dally wasn't going to take this well.

"U-umm … I got to go."

**_Tell me when you want me to post the spin offs!_**


	14. Breaking Rules

**I'm really trying to make this better. It seems like it's getting worse by the way you are acting. Is it?**

**Please review and if you have any pointers, tell me!**

**Sorry. I had to fix this chapter so please reread it.**

Chapter 13

"Set me down." Alec said on the verge of respected his wish and set him down. Alec's back was burning, head hurt and a heart Brocken in two. He knew he wasn't going to take it well so what did he expect? For him to accept him? Nah ..."I'm really sorry, kid." Steve saw Alec's expression."Like I expected him to understand. It's my life and I should make the most of it, right?" He put a fake smile across his face. "Oh, whatever. No one will understand the misery in all of this." The smile faded away."Misery is a strong word." "It's not strong enough. Do you think I deserved this?" Alec asked as his back burned more."Deserved what?" He wanted to be sure before he answered the wrong question."All of this. Abusive dad, getting ripped away from the person you love and who loves you back, mom leaving because you're gay, friends leave because you're gay ..." He didn't want to continue on with the list and bore Steve."No. Nothing you deserved. You're a cool kid and people need to give you a chance. Take Dally for example. He just gave up. He ran away before he really got to know you. He might come back. I don't know." Steve tried to stay sincere.

"Everyone thinks I have mental issue because of it. I don't. I can't help it either. It's just … who I am. The worst part is that I have school with him tomorrow and I can't even talk to him." Alec said sighing with sorrow.

"Just try to get-"

Steve stopped talking at the sight of two figures. Two people to be exact. One Alec doesn't want to see. The other two came to a halt at the sight of Steve and Alec. Alec was confused. He recognized the two figures but couldn't see them clearly. The sun in his eyes, he squinted. One was Soda and the other was … Ponyboy.

They stood in silence. Ponyboy and Alec eyed each other. Alec examined all the things that made him fall in love with Ponyboy in the first place. Ponyboy analyzed the ex that's about only a few feet in front of him. Alec shook his head to cure the thoughts and continued to walk forwards. His black bangs was used as a veil to cover his eyes. He hung his head low and his chest. Ponyboy wanted to wave, say hi … but couldn't . Alec slipped pass the two and continued to walk like they meant nothing to him but secretly meant a lot. While passing, Alec dropped the saxophone case. Ponyboy quickly retrieved it and handed it to him.

"Here you go." Ponyboy attempted to hide a smile.

"Thanks." Alec growled but sounded to mean for his likings.

He snatched it out of his hands and continued to walk. No other emotion, just anger. Steve trotted back up with him and didn't bother saying hi. Ponyboy and Soda looked at each other for a few moments and then continued walking.

"I don't want to keep on doing that. I really want to talk to him." Alec whined.

"I'll talk to Darry." Steve growled at Alec's annoyance.

_**Time: 8 A.M (The next day)**_

_**Area: School**_

_**People in area: Ponyboy, Alec, Johnny**_

"Hey, Alec." Johnny walked up quietly and walked next to him.

"Hey, Johnny." Alec glanced down with a smile across his face.

Something about Johnny always made Alec smile.

"I'm sorry about what happened with you and Ponyboy." Johnny grimaced.

Something in Alec snapped. He couldn't control himself for what soon happened. A red haze came over his eyes and anger surged through his veins.

"Who the hell told you!" Alec's eyes turned to infernos as he slammed Johnny to the near by lockers.

Johnny muttered something that sounded like 'Darry' or 'Dally'; both had reasons to tell.

"WHO?!" Alec's voice shattered the hall's silence.

"Darry!" He shouted back and winced.

"Get off of him!" A boy shouted and spilt the two apart.

The back of Alec's hand connected with the boy's face. Alec glared at the boy with the inferno turning to a dancing blaze. It was the small boy he loved. Ponyboy felt his cheek and looked at Alec shocked. The blaze extinguished and he returned to normal. He wanted to hug him, tell him he's sorry, kiss him … but he couldn't. He didn't want to break Darry's rules, considering he already broke one. He shook his head to clear the thought of the boy and held his hand out for him to grab. Ponyboy accepted it and pulled himself up. He then looked into Alec's eyes with confusion.

'_Why would he hit me?' _Ponyboy thought.

"What the hell was that?" Ponyboy growled.

"Darry fucking told." Alec barked then stormed off with those few words.

Ponyboy's eyes wandered to Johnny and saw he was still a bit shaken.

"He wasn't going to hurt you. I know him too well with the few days I've known him. He's too scared to hurt someone." Ponyboy tried to comfort the tan teen.

"Also, who else did he tell?" Ponyboy tried to stay calm.

"Dally, Soda, and Two-Bit." Johnny said getting rid of his fear after hearing Ponyboy's words.

"Everyone but Steve …" He muttered.

_**Time: 2:20 (after school)**_

_**Location: Curtis's Home**_

_**People in area: Ponyboy, Soda, Darry, Dally, Johnny, Two-Bit**_

Ponyboy sat calmly on the couch as he began a new chapter in 'Gone With the Wind'. Everyone else, but Darry, was invested to the dancing mouse on the T.V screen. Darry was cooking dinner for everyone. The front door flew open with a loud bang and a wild Alec appeared.

"WHERE THE HELL IS DARRY!" His voice boomed through the household.

Darry shot over to the door and saw Alec.

"What do you want?" Darry crossed his arms with annoyance smeared across angered face.

"I FUCKING WANT YOU DEAD!" Alec's fist connected with Darry's jaw.

He stumbled back a few steps and readied himself for another punch. Instead of throwing another punch, he was held back. It took Dally, Two-Bit, **AND **Soda to hold back the angered child.

"You take away the closest thing to happiness I had, hurt Ponyboy in the process, but telling everyone I'm gay is going too far!" Alec thrashed to get loose.

Ponyboy felt nervous and a bit flattered. The reason Alec was doing this was because of him, but he was also hurting his brother.

"I can tell them if I want! If you are just going to be kissin' him for everyone to see, why not tell everyone." Darry argued back.

"We only kissed because we thought we were alone!" Alec spat.

"Whatever." Darry growled.

"Ponyboy, I love you. I don't care what happens, just remember that." Alec said glancing at him one last time before extending his foot to connect with Darry's crotch then ran out of the house.

Darry fell to the floor gasping for air. Ponyboy did know how to feel. Happy that Alec still loved him or upset that he just beat up Darry basically.

"Ponyboy … You're … grounded …" Darry said in between gasps.

"Whatever." He grumbled then walked into his room.

**Broke a rule. Can not be under the same roof ... get it now?**


	15. Gingerbread Man

**I'm really trying to make this better. It seems like it's getting worse by the way you are acting. Is it?**

**Please review and if you have any pointers, tell me!**

Chapter 14

'_Gah! Why did I have to do that! I'm farther away from getting Pony back!' _Alec mentally kicked himself.

'_I can't do anything right! Beating his brother probably made me look like an idiot …' _He winced at the thought.

'_Maybe I can run this off. Yeah! Do that!' _He felt like he was going crazy just for thinking that but it was the only way he knew how. Just run from your problems was his motto.

He sprinted down one block. Then another, then another, then another. He couldn't stop. He was kicking him to keep going. Run away from all the thoughts of Ponyboy.

'_Come on! Stop thinking of the damn kid!' _

He ran faster. Ran faster than his lungs could let him. He didn't care he was hurting himself. No. Not one bit. He only kept running. His lungs burning but he didn't care. He ran faster. And faster … and faster … and faster. He couldn't feel his legs after a while. They just ran on their own. He kept running past crowds, into busy streets, and through dark alleys. He didn't know where he was going but all he knew he was not going back. Couldn't go back to the place where everyone would make fun of him for loving a person the couldn't. Where talking to him was just as rare as winning the lottery.

"Alec?" A familiar voice called out from in front of him.

He kept running.

"Alec!" The voice was louder. It was a girl.

He kept running.

"Alec! Stop!" The voice cried and they made contact.

It was Jenna. She was just coming back from her job at the Dingo when she saw Alec. She got up with a huff and brushed herself off.

"What was that all about?" She growled.

Alec stayed on the ground. He blocked out all of reality. He could only see Ponyboy. He could hear him talking. Telling him that he loves him and smiling at him. Then a taller man stands in his view of Ponyboy. It was Darry. He was going off about how he could never see Ponyboy again. He sat up and pulled at his hair. Tears shot down his face as he sat in the fetal position.

"Jenna, I'm going crazy." He pulled harder till some actually got pulled out.

"Stop it. You're hurting yourself." He knelt to him and removed his hands from his head.

"I'm going crazy. He's all I ever think about. I can't think of anything else." Alec cried vigorously.

Jenna examined him at his current state. She has no idea who he's talking about. He never told Jenna about any of this.

"Who and what are you talking about?" She asked rubbing his back.

"Ponyboy. I love him. I can't get him out of my head. I'm going crazy. Darry pulled us away from each other after he caught us kissing and now I can't talk to him." He put his hands back to hair and continued to pull.

"It's okay. It'll all get better soon." She cooed.

"It's been getting worse! Only Johnny and Steve will talk to me because Darry told everyone!" He glared at Jenna.

Jenna made a straight line with her lips when she thought about what information he gave her. She didn't know what to say. She knew her brother was fed up with all of this but he was a strong kid. He kept will that everything would get better and would be liked by someone, but that's one person was Ponyboy. If that was all he thought about, then that was the one person that would make him feel better.

"I don't know what to tell you. The only thing I can say is stay strong like you have your entire life." She grimaced.

"Whatever …" He mumbled then took off running.

'_Run. Run. Run as fast as you can. You can't catch me, I'm the fucking gingerbread man.' _Alec smiled creepily as that book came into his mind.

He winced as it brought back memories of his mom.

'_I'm … Putrid …I'm … disgusting …' _He remembered his moms words to him.

'_I'm putrid! I'm a disgrace! I'm disgusting! I'm worthless! A mere waste of space! But what I do know is that I'm in love with Ponyboy!' _He shouted in his head.

He soon ran into another familiar. Johnny it was.

"Alec, what are you doing out here?" Johnny asked looking at the fallen boy.

Tears shot down his face as he brought himself to look at Johnny. The same smile appeared every time he looked was now on his face.

"Running from my problems." He said in an audible voice then ran down the sidewalk.

Johnny furrowed his brows then ran after him. He but Alec was too fast. He was six feet in front of him and counting. The open lot was coming up and Johnny had a plan. When the green blades appeared, Johnny pushed himself to run faster. He was now equal with Alec as he threw himself at him. He tackled Alec and held on as they tumbled down the hill.

"You can't run from your problems. Just tell me them and I'll listen." Johnny straddled Alec.

"Okay. It went a little like this,"


	16. Sunsets

**I'm really trying to make this better. It seems like it's getting worse by the way you are acting. Is it?**

**Please review and if you have any pointers, tell me!**

Chapter 15

Alec told the story of how his mom left because he was gay and how his father has been beating him since. He told the story of how him and Ponyboy got together and how quickly they were torn apart by Darry. He told the story of how Dally ran away and how nobody will understand. He lastly explained why he was running.

"And well … yeah …" He sighed.

"That's terrible …" Johnny had a hint of remorse in his voice.

'Thanks, but what you think isn't getting me and Ponyboy back together and most likely nothing will." Alec looked into Johnny's eyes.

"I'm sorry." Johnny moved from his straddling position.

"It's okay. Don't worry about it, Johnnycake." Alec smiled and wrapped his arms around the smaller teen.

Johnny laughed and giggled. No one shows this much affection to him besides Dally. Well, Dally is neutral to Johnny now because he left Alec knowing how terrible his life is just because he is gay.

"So what do yah want to do?" Alec asked not letting go of Johnny.

"I want to go watch the sun set. Well, if you don't mind." Johnny smiled.

_**(REALLY IMPORTANT REQUEST: I WANT ALL OF YOU TO LOOK AT Of Risks and Death's PROFILE! HE IS A GOOD FRIEND OF MINE AND HE'S HAVING TROUBLE HAVING PEOPLE READ HIS STORY AND SOON TO BE STORIES. I BELIEVE HE IS A BETTER WRITER THAN ME BUT HE'S NOT GETTING AS MANY VIEWERS! PLEASE GO READ IT! FOLLOW, FAVORITE, AND REVIEW FOR HIM TO MAKE HIM FEEL BETTER! THANK YOU! THAT WILL BE ALL!)**_

"Whatever makes you happy. You are my only friend left." Alec said the sad truth.

Johnny beamed and jumped up. He walked to the spot where Ponyboy and him always go to watch the sunset. They sat on the smooth grass and faced the horizon. The sun was a quarter of the way down. Alec took a seat close to Johnny and looked at the orange inferno.

"So what am I looking at exactly?" Alec asked feeling the stupidity surge through his body.

"Just watch and you'll see." Johnny still had his eyes glued to the horizon.

Alec nodded and continued to watch. The sun then touched the ground. Vibrant colors showered the sky. Reds, yellows, oranges, and pinks made a beautiful array of mixtures. Something Alec never thought about watching instantly turned into something he could watch all day. He wondered how these colors came about but ignored the question. He didn't want to miss a second of the sunset. He watched in amazement but before he knew it, it was over.

"That was beautiful." Alec muttered.

"Not as beautiful as Ponyboy." Johnny teased.

Alec lightly punched Johnny and smiled. Johnny wasn't mean about Alec being gay. He was nice about it. Something Alec liked about Johnny.

"Did I miss it?" A familiar voice called from behind them.

Alec turned around to see the mans face. It was Ponyboy …

**Sorry for the short chapter. Dont forget to check out Of Risks and Death's account If you can't find him, the book's name is Johnny's Guardian.**


	17. Thrown around

**I'm really trying to make this better. It seems like it's getting worse by the way you are acting. Is it?**

**Please review and if you have any pointers, tell me!**

Chapter 16

Alec shot up and looked at him. He didn't know what to do. He felt ashamed. He felt a tingling sensation in his stomach. He didn't know how to feel. He only knew he shouldn't be here.

"I got to go." Alec rushed away, trying not to look at his attractive friend.

"Why do you have to go. I just got here." Ponyboy grabbed Alec's hand so he couldn't leave.

"Ponyboy, you know why." Alec growled and stared into Ponyboy's emeralds.

"Who ever said I listened to him." Ponyboy smirked.

Alec jerked his hand away and glared. He was crazy for Ponyboy, but cared too much about Pony's well-being more than his own thoughts.

"Ponyboy, I love you more than you'll ever know, but you know we can't be together. Darry is a lot stronger than me. I'm afraid that if he sees us together, he'll beat the living shit out of me. I don't want to die or get hurt and I don't want to see you hurt. Ponyboy,"

Alec took a step forwards and grabbed Ponyboy's hands.

"Until Darry changes his mind on all of this, we can't talk. I really wish we could, but that's not gonna happen. I'm actually going crazy not being around you, seeing you, talking to you … but that all has to be controlled. This really hurts a lot, more than getting beat my dad, but we really have to stop. As soon you find out he changed his mind, come talk to me, but otherwise … Just remember I love you, okay?" Alec was on the verge of tears.

Alec looked down and his black veil covered his eyes. Tears shot down his face and some even landed on Ponyboy's arms. Pony just realized how much it was hurting him that he couldn't see him. Now he hated Darry more than ever. He's hurting someone he loved and he can't do anything about it.

"I wont forget. I will remember until the day I die." Ponyboy pulled him into a hug.

"I love you, Alec Mitchell. I love you a lot. I just wish he never knew about us. We could have kept seeing each other, but that'll never happen. Darry would've found out one way or another and killed both of us. I just wish-"

A mysterious force threw them apart.

_CRASH!_ The mysterious force threw Alec into a rotting log and cracked it in half. Ponyboy, sent back a few yards, laid a bit dazed.

"Ugh …" Alec groaned and could barely open his to see what it was.

It was a tall figure and it was coming straight for him. Something picked him up by neck of the shirt and someone's face got really close to his. His vision was blurry.

*Alec's P.O.V*

What … Who …. Is …. This …

"STAY THE HELL AWAY FROM HIM! HE ISN'T GAY!" The voice boomed.

That … voice … Who … is …it …

It was struggle for me to keep my eyes open for much longer, but I could do it.

"Darry, stop! I was the one who came to see him!" A boy came rushing up.

Huh … Who … is that … Why are they … so familiar?

It's really hard to think straight. That blow hurt like a bitch!

"ITS HIS FAULT! HE DIDN'T RUN AWAY WHEN HE SAW YOU!" The voice threw me to the ground then picked my up by the neck of my shirt.

Darry …Whose …Darry? That … name … is … familiar …

"I stopped him! Please stop! Darry! Stop!" The boy screamed.

Their voices ….

I felt the force of being thrown again but it was into a rough object. A tree maybe? I can't think straight. That blow to my head …

"I WILL STOP WHEN HE GETS THAT HE CAN NEVER SEE YOU AGAIN!" The powerful voice boomed.

Never … again?

"Darry! Please! Stop! You're hurting him!" The boy cried out.

His … sorrow … is it … because of me?

I could feel a warm liquid pour out across my face. (_I kn_ow_ he's gay but not that …)_ My entire body felt numb … Everything went black.

"Huh?" I woke up.

I was in a bed. Whose bed? Where am I?

*3rd person*

Alec woke up after his hour-long coma-like sleep. There was mumbling outside the door between Johnny and Dally.

"I know he's gay, but give 'em a chance. If you really got to know him like I did, You'd not notice him being gay. He's like a regular person." Johnny pleaded.

Dally looked at the door that held the once asleep teen and looked at Johnny once again.

"Fine, but if he comes onto me, I'm blaming you." He growls then walks through the door.

Alec looks at him as he walks in then looks out the window.

"What do you want …" Alec mumbled but Dally heard him just fine.

"Johnny wanted me to give you a chance. So here I am." Dally took a seat on the bed.

Alec glanced at him then back out the window.

"Where am I?" He asked watching kids walking down streets with smiles on their face.

"My apartment, my bed." He answered.

Alec nodded and a flash of memory hit him like someone punched him. All the pain came back to him and he saw all that he remembered before he blacked out.

"GAH!" He cried out and held his head.

All the pain. Too much to handle.

"Are you okay!" Dally rushed over.

"GAH! NGG! EHH! AHH!"

His body trembled with pain and he started to bleed all over again. He tensed up and couldn't really move.

"Alec!" Dally shook him.

Johnny rushed in and saw Alec.

"What's happening?!" He panicked.

"I don't know!"

_**BTW! LOOK AT 'Of Risks And Death' PROFILE! HE'S GETTING VERY OVERLOOKED ITS NOT EVEN FUNNY! HE'S AN AMAZING WRITER AND HE'S GETTING MINIMAL VIEWS. HE'S AN **__**AMAZING **__**WRITER! HE'S AMAZING, FUNNY, ROMANCE WRITER. HIS PLOTS ARE BETTER THAN MINE! PLEASE! I WONT POST ANOTHER CHAPTER UNTIL HE GETS MORE VIEWS!**_


	18. Losing Yourself

**I'm really trying to make this better. It seems like it's getting worse by the way you are acting. Is it?**

**Please review and if you have any pointers, tell me!**

Chapter 17

(A/N: My friend changed his account name to 'Finger Puppet Mafia'. I don't care that I shouldn't advertise his account. I do as I please.)

"_**You were never accepted. No one ever liked you. Not even Ponyboy." **_A voice screeched in his mind.

Alec's hands firmly pressed themselves to his head. He couldn't even feel where all the pain was coming from. It was emotional and physical. The physical pain came from the reopened cuts and the migraine. Emotional from that voice.

"_**Dally hates you. Johnny hates you. Ponyboy hates you. Jenna hates you …"**_ The voice continued.

"What's wrong?!" Johnny scanned his body to see reopened cuts.

"Make it stop! Make it all stop!" Alec cried.

Blood oozed down his arm and the migraine got worse.

"Johnny, do something! I'm not good with this kind of stuff!" Dally said a bit frantic.

"U-umm." He thought panicked.

"_**Ponyboy hates you for getting him in trouble. He never loved you. He only went out with you because he felt bad for you …"**_ The voice screeched.

"Make it stop! Johnny! Make it stop!" Alec looked at Johnny with his bloodshot eyes.

Johnny's eyes opened with realization of what's happening. Why he's in pain. Why he's yelling to make it stop. He said he was going crazy and that's just what is happening. The physical pain wasn't bothering him. Johnny jumped into the bed and brought Alec close.

"Shh. Shh. You'll be okay." Johnny cooed.

Dally sat confused about all of this. What was Johnny doing?

"_**You'll **__**NEVER**__** be accepted! You're a worthless gay!"**_ The voice began to yell.

"I-it's yelling. Make it stop!" Alec wept.

"Shh. Ignore it. It'll go away." Johnny sifted his hand through his hair.

Dally sat puzzled by all of this. Who is yelling?

"_**You're putrid, disgusting, disgraceful. No one cares about you! You're a waste of space!" **_The voice sounded like nails on a chalk board.

"Please! Make it stop!" Tears shot down his face.

"Dally, help!" Johnny look over at the dumbfounded teen.

"How?" He moved over to the bed.

"_**You can't get anyone to like you! You shouldn't even be alive!" **_The voice soon began to sound familiar.

Johnny passed Alec off to Dally and ran to the bathroom to clean up the reopened cuts.

"Shh. You're okay. I'm here." Dally whispered into Alec's ear.

"_**You should have died when he killed you. You don't belong on this earth."**_ The voice began to quite down. It was a woman's voice …

"It's her voice …"

"Shh. You're okay. They can't hurt you." Dally's voice started to comfort him

"_**Just die in his arms. You do- …" **_The voice became clear as soon as it stopped.

"It was her voice." He started to cry as Dally held him bridal style and held him closer to him.

"Whose voice?" Dally looked into Alec's eyes.

"My mom's. S-She was yelling at me for being gay, for how I should die because no one likes me." His voice was solemn.

Dally felt how he felt when he saw Johnny hurt, Ponyboy crying or Sylvia upset. He felt displeased. But not because of his dad beats him, not because his mom left him because he was gay. He was angry with himself. He left Alec when he need him the most. Not Dally directly, but anyone. He needed anyone to see the good in him. Anyone to see him as an actual human being. Anyone to make him feel wanted. Anyone to make him feel accepted.

"Maybe she's right. Maybe I should just die. No one likes me anyways. No one would care if I died or anything …" Alec shed a small tear.

Dally slid his finger across the path of the tear and looked deep into Alec's eyes.

"That's not true." Dally said with a serious face.

"Dally, we both know it's true. Name three people who would care if I died." Alec looked back into Dally's eyes.

"Johnny, Ponyboy, me." He kept the same look on his face but felt terribly hurt down deep.

Alec looked at him confused.

'_I thought he hated me …'_ Alec thought.

"Don't let anyone change anything about you. You're a cool kid. Who cares if you're gay. I did but now I see how much harder you have it compared to me. I didn't know you were hurting so bad. I didn't know anyone has had it worse than me. Now I do. It's you. You have it worse. Much worse that it doesn't even matter anymore what people think. And keep it that way. I will personally beat Darry up just to get you and Pony back together. Nothing should keep you two apart. I'm on your side." Dally held him closer to hide the tear that began to roll down his face.

"D-Dally." Alec smiled.

"Nothing should keep you apart." Dally glared out the window.

_**With Ponyboy …**_

"Darry, I fucking hate you! Why would you beat him up?! It's just not fair!" Ponyboy clenched his fists just to attempt to keep his calm, or what was left of it.

"Because no Curtis in our family is going to be gay. You're not an acceptation." Darry growled and glared at his youngest brother.

"I don't care! I love him! You're just jealous that no one loves you. Well, how could they with … all of that." Ponyboy smirked and Darry's reaction.

"Oh, shut up! At least I can get a girlfriend while you can only get a boyfriend!" Darry snapped.

"Oh, Fuck you. You would go out with just about any girl who thinks you're attractive. Which is probably no girl if you keep this up." Ponyboy said between clenched teeth.

"Man whore." Darry growled.

"What the hell did you call me?!" Ponyboy started to lose what calm was left.

"You heard me, man whore." He repeated.

"I did have sex with him! Why would I be a man whore?!"

"Because you just give yourself away to him. You can resist him. You let him do whatever he wants to you." Darry explained.

"Actually, it's the other way around and neither of us are man whores. We do what we want and no one can tell us what to do."

"Besides me. You must listen to me and that means you are never to see him."

"Darry, just stop! You aren't being fair!" Ponyboy cried.

"Fair or not. You're not allowed to see him. Ever." Darry concluded.

"You aren't who I remember as kids. When you actually cared about me." Ponyboy shed a tear and ran out the door.

Darry stood shocked. He didn't know how to respond to that. Instead he sat in his recliner and thought about what Ponyboy just said.

"Am I really loosing myself?" He asked himself while staring blankly at the ground.


End file.
